Uzumaki Naruto:Chakra Siphoner
by Malachaii
Summary: What if Naruto had left the village at the age of five, only to return a handful of years later? What if certain members had the ability to absorb chakra and use it to do extraordinarily dangerous things. What if all the years of torment finally caught up to Naruto? Would a girl from his past be able to bring him towards the light? Or will they both collapse into darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**_"IF THERE IS CONFUSION AND CHAOS EVERYWHERE AND NOTHING MAKES ANY SENSE, THERE IS PROBABLY A SOCIOPATH AT THE HELM."_**

 **Michelle Parsons**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Mizuki! Relinquish the scroll!"

Iruka dodged another kunai as he attempted to steal the clone from the soon-to-be nukenin.

Mizuki sent smirk. "Give up, Iruka! We both no your not a match for me." Mizuki broke into a sprint towards his former ally, 3 shurikens in each hand. Slightly wound from the kunais that had been thrown at him previously, Iruka tried his best to prepare himself for combat.

The tanned chunin wasn't fast enough to dodge all six of the shurikens that had been thrown at him. One of them had been embedded in his thigh and another skimmed his arm. He held his tongue to withhold a scream of pain. He slowly began to regain his footing and was able to parry a blow to the face.

Mizuki grinned as he realized that he was gaining the upper hand. He sent a blow to Iruka's exposed stomach, causing the man to bend over, given the opportunity Mizuki sent his knee into the Iruka's face. A gush of blood came out from his face as he fell to the ground.

Mizuki secured the scroll on his back before he made his way to his former teammate. Amusement could be clearly seen in his eyes.

"If if makes you feel any better before the demon brat left the village, I was going to use him as bait to get the scroll. At least this way you didn't have to kill off your prized student."

Iruka sent Mizuki an angry scowl. Any subject related to Naruto was always a soft spot for him. It was no secret that Naruto had left the village around six years ago.

The third had sent out a search party but nothing positive came out of it. Everyone had assumed it had been a kidnapping, seeing as how he house the kyubi. The citizens of Konoha had spent a whole month celebrating the loss of the boy while shinobi's mourned the loss of a weapon.

"So you planned to manipulate a child? That's a new type of low, even for you, Mizuki!"

Said nin shrugged as he reached into his pouch for a kunai. "Would've taken the blame away from me, but seeing as how he left, I had to improvise." A slight grin adorned his face as he gestured to the scroll. "And seeing as how I was steal the scroll without the use of the demon I'd say I never needed him in the first place! "

Mizuki brandished a kunai in his hand before he brought it down hard on Iruka's thigh.

The chunin couldn't stop a scream from escaping his mouth as the metal dug into his skin.

Mizuki pulled the kunai out ready to finish off his former friend, until a rock came from the bushes, knocking the kunai out of his hand.

On instinct Mizuki brought out a kunai that had a paper bomb attached to it, and he threw at the bush where the rock had come from.

Moment passed before the bush had exploded and had been enveloped in fire. Mizuki eyed the bush for a moment before he turned his eyes back to Iruka, ready to kill him and flee from the village.

"Hey! That almost hit me ya ass!"

Mizuki and Iruka turned their heads towards a tree were the voice had come from.

Mizuki unlatched the fuma shuriken that had been strapped to his back. "Show yourself!"

It took the voice a second to respond.

"But where's the fun in hiding if I have to reveal where I am?"

Pin pointing where the voice was Mix up I threw his fuma shuriken in hopes of silencing the person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silence passed in the forest until Mizuki's fuma shuriken came right back at them landing a few feet away from Mizuki and Iruka.

"That wasn't very nice! That could've killed me!" The voice still sounded amused as if his life wasn't being threatened.

Mizuki let out snarl as he stared at the tree the voice was coming from.

"I said show yourself coward!"

Silence reigned again in the forest until the voice replied. "If you say so."

Mizuki and Iruka both looked at the tree branch where the voice had come from. Sitting atop the branch was a presumed male figure with a fox mask covering his face.

A single thought passed through the chunin's heads. ' _No ANBU in the Leaf has a fox mask!'_

Iruka from his stance on the ground took a look towards Mizuki, believing that the figure was his accomplish. Iruka saw that there was rage and confusion on Mizuki's face.

 _'He's not working with Mizuki!'_ , the chunin thought with realization. _'were their other shinobi who knew of Mizuki's plan?'_

Mizuki turned away from Iruka and grabbed his fuma shuriken his eyes never leaving the fox masked man.

"Ya know," the figure said as he held up a kunai, "these things are _really_ sharp. I'm surprised your mom allows you to run with sharp object" the figure's should began to vibrate it was obvious that he was laughing at his joke.

Mizuki gave the man a murderous look. His fuma shuriken in one hand and a set of kunais that had paper books attached to them, in the other. "No ANBU in the Leaf where's a fox mask and I was signed assigned this job alone. So I'm gonna ask one more time. Who. Are. You ."

The figure shrugged. "Well I was in the forest passing by, when I heard some yelling, I got curious so I decided to see what was going on, simple."

Mizuki's eyes narrowed Orochimaru didn't send this man and he was positive that the snake Sennin didn't let information slip about his mission.

The figure seemed to eye both Mizuki and Iruka childishly, as if they weren't a threat to him.

Mizuki finally spoke. "Did Lord Orochimaru send you?" He wanted to make sure his theory was correct.

The figure let out a sigh. " I just _told_ you, I was in the neighborhood and I heard a noise so I came running. Your Snake friend didn't send me."

Mizuki eyes narrowed not at the way he described Orochimaru, but at the fact that Orochimaru _didn't_ send this cloaked man.

 _'If Orochimaru didn't send him then word got out about my mission. When I get to the hideout I'll have to alert him of this'_

Mizuki didn't waste anymore time he quickly threw his fuma shuriken at the figure followed by his paper-bomb kunai.

The masked man seemed to lean away from the large shuriken. But the kunai's had reached his face and had exploded.

The explosion covered the tee and the ones behind it. Mizuki let out a grin, even if the figure got jumped away from the tree, he wouldn't be able to have dodged that much explosive.

"Wow that explosion was a pretty big explosion if I do say so myself."

Mizuki turned aroundaround wide eyed the cloak man was there. Unharmed. The only proof that he'd been near the explosion was the small amount of gunpowder on his face.

"Gotta say you almost got me. I mean you almost singed my jacket and I paid extra for this thing to be durable."

Snarling Mizuki quickly drew a kunai and threw it at the figure.

A _thud_ was heard but the figure didn't seem to be hurt.

Mizuki drew another kunai and threw it at the figure.

The results were the same nothing happened.

 _'Is my aim off'_ Mizuki thought.

He drew 4 kunais from his pouch and threw them at the figure. Each kunai should've landed in a vital organ.

Nothing changed.

The figure seemed amused, he began to rock back-and-forth like a child.

"Would it help if I came closer?" Without waiting for am answer them masked figure started to take steps closer until he a few yards away.

The light of the moon gave Mizuki and the immobilized Iruka a clear look at the masked figure. He wore black ninja pants and a black jacket that seemed durable.

It was obvious to both that his clothes were designed to help him with stealth.

The figure began to rock back-and-forth again. "Shinobi-san aren't you gonna throw your sharp kunai at me?"

Mizuki let out a growl as he repeated the procedure.

The moon's light allowed Mizuki to see what was happening. His aim wasn't off.

His kunais went threw him.

The figure seemed to be mocking him. "You missed again Shinobi-san."

Mizuki stared at the figure wide eyed before he quickly regained his composure. The blue-haired man broke off into a short sprint towards the figure.

 _'Whatever he's doing it's stopping me from using kenjutsu. Let's see if taijutsu works.'_

Quickly reaching his target Mizuki began to engage the mysterious man in hand-to-hand combat.

The two began to engage in a short taijutsu match.

The figure threw a punch towards Mizuki only for the man to dodge to punch and send his fist towards the man's mask-covered face.

The figure titled his head, allowing the fist to wizz past him. The figure grabbed unto Mizuki's arm and pushed him a few feet away from him.

Mizuki tumbled before landing on his feet.

He didn't waste a second as he instantly ran towards the figure and they began to fight in taijutsu again.

Things started to look brighter for Mizuki when all the masked man could do was defend.

 _'He seems to not have my experience in taijutsu'_

The mysterious man changed Mizuki's view of thinking when he began to put up a fight.

Mizuki sent a blow to man the masked man's face. To avoid it, the figure ducked, seeing an opening, Mizuki sent his knee into the man's head.

 _'How'_ Mizuki thought.

His knee had went right through the man's head.

Mizuki didn't have time to question what had just happened. The masked man grabbed one of Mizuki's arms.

Mizuki instantly began to feel a loss of strength and a surge of pain. He tried to pull away from the man's grip but to no avail.

Mizuki let out a grown of pain as his knees gave out.

The masked man now towered over him Mizuki's hand still in his grip.

"What are you doing to me?"

The masked man titled his head on confusion. "Isn't it obvious what I'm doing?"

Black soon began to fill Mizuki's eyesight until all he saw was darkness.

The masked man finally released Mizuki's hand. His attention now seemed to be on the scroll strapped to Mizuki's back.

Iruka's eyes were glued to his fallen friend.

"W-what did you do to him."

The man looked at Iruka with annoyance. "I obviously killed himan. Is there a problem with that Shinobi-san?"

Iruka was silent. "He was my friend."

The man let out a chuckle as he opened the scroll of sealing. "Some friend."

Remembering the importance of the scroll. Iruka tried his best to stand. He ended up using the tree as support.

The man, his back turned away from the wounded nin, let out a snort. "Don't bother the moment your within reaching distance I'll make you end up exactly like your friend. So if I were you I'd stay were you are."

The scroll was now opened in his lap, as the man took of the fox mask he had on.

While using the tree as support, Iruka starred at the figure it quickly became clear to him that the figure the physique of a teen instead of a full grown man, it also seemed that the man had spiky hair. From his distance though,he couldn't see the color.

The boy let out a sigh as soon as the fox mask was off his face. "Its hard to breath in this things. I'm thinking of getting one that easier to breath in."

Ignoring the boys comment Iruka began to silently take steps closer to him. His mind set on returning the scroll to the village.

The boys shoulders visibly slumped. "I told you not to come any closer. You really should have taken my advise."

Iruka took another step forward. "I h-have a duty to my h-hokage to my village." It was clear to both him and the figure that walking was a challenge to him."

The boy raised a hands a waved if flippantly, "Relax I'll give it back when I'm done."

Iruka stopped a few yards away from the boy and reached into his kunai pouch. It was clear that he was dead set on killing the mysterious teen to protect the village's secrets."

"Shinobi-san I just killed your former friend easily, and he was a challenge for you. To make matters worse you're currently injured. What makes you think that you can beat me in your state?"

Iruka didn't answer. He was now in striking distance.

The mysterious person sighed," have it your way."

Before Iruka could bring down the kunai a force slammed into him sending back to the tree he had used for support.

Iruka struggled to get up and ran at the figure warily. Only for the same thing to happen, but this time with much more force.

Iruka grunted in pain as he tried to move again. He eyed the mysterious ninja. A single thought occurred to him.

 _'He hadn't moved'_

The boy was sitting reading the scroll as if nothing happen.

Another thing occurred to Iruka, the boy hadn't moved the first either.

The boy let out a sigh. "Great I only manage to learn one technique and now I have to worry about your village's damn ANBU.

Eight figures suddenly came into view. Iruka was thankful that all of these ANBUs were from his village. After seeing the man had an ANBU mask he began to fear that there were more foreign shimobi in the forest.

Two if the ANBU went to Iruka's aid, while the other six surrounded the figure.

"Relinquish the scroll!"

A moment passed before the figure tossed it to the one who had spoken, both he and Iruka assumed he was the captain. "Alright there's no need to yell."

It was safe to say that everyone was put off by the teen's statement.

The ANBU captain secured the scroll to his back while another one with a neko mask took an intimidating steps towards the figure.

"What was your business with the scroll? And What were you doing in this part of the forest?"

The boy gave a out of annoyance. "This is the _third time_ I had to repeat myself, I'm not doing it again. " Before anyone could comment he began to speak again. "I was in the forest because I felt like it. I heard noise so I became curious and went to see what happened. And as for the scroll I got curious so I read it."

The ANBUs looked at the figure strangely he talked as if stealing the scroll of stealing and sneaking into a village wasn't a problem.

The Neko ANBU looked at the body of Mizuki. "And him?"

"Who?" The boy followed her gaze and looked at the body of Mizuki. "Oh him! Well he was the one who stole the scroll he did most of the damage to shinobi-san over there." He gestured towards the Iruka who was being supported by two ANBU. The figure turned his attention back towards the ANBU interrogating him. "Anyway blue haired guy tried to kill me so I killed him and stopped him from leaving the village. So as a reward I believed I earned a peak at the scroll."

All the ANBU became tense when they heard that mysterious person has gazed at the secrets of the scroll.

The Neko ANBU eyed the suspiciously. He had _killed_ a chunin for someone so young that was a feat itself. "Who are you?"

The boy gasped and his face seemed to be feigning three feeling of depression. "I'm hurt Yugao-chan! You don't remember me?"

Everyone tensed as the boy had named a Konoha shinobi.

Yugao stared at the and quickly drew a kunai from her pouch. "Who are you?"

The boy titled his head. "I guess you could call me the bane of Konoha."

No one responded, they were all thinking about what that meant.

A few minutes passed before the boy let out a groan.

"SERIOUSLY! You guys don't know who I am?!"

The mysterious figure was met with silence.

"Some of you know me as a monster? An abomination?"

Again the boy was met with silence.

The boy let out a loud groan."Some of you call me the kitsune demon". His hand went to his mask and removed, as he said this, all the ANBU facing him saw who he was.

"I-its you!"

The boy shrugged. "I gotta say you guys have really let yourself go. You couldn't catch a chunin. That sad in my opinion."

Iruka who stood at the boys back wasn't able to see his face. But seeing as how a quick kunai to the head to kill a person, the chunin immediately threw one at the boy in hopes of protecting the village secrets. "

Yugao slightly gasped as she saw the kunai traveling towards the boys head, she knee that she wasn't fast enough to stop it.

As luck would have it she didn't need to.

The plucked the kunai out of the air the moment it was an inch away from his head.

The boy glared at Iruka. His blue eyes stared at him annoyed. "Ya know Iruka-san it rude to throw stuff at people."

The chunin took in the appearance of the boy. His hair color was sun-kissed yellow, his cheeks had whiskers marks on them. Iruka's eyes widened as he saw who it was that he had tried to kill.

"N-naruto?"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was in the council room with the rest of its members, they'd all gathered to interrogate whoever it was who had stopped Mizuki from taking the scroll. The ANBU members hadn't disclosed the person identity to them but the had said that the boy had read through the scroll. And while he was being admitted to the hospital Iruka had said that the person had memorized a jutsu before the ANBU could resecure the scroll. All the council members, civilian and Shinobi, were dead quiet. Tension filled the air as everyone waited to see the person who had read one of the villages most sacred scrolls. There was a knock on the door, it was an ANBU member who had walked through.

"Hokage-sama, we have apprehended the boy who had read the scroll." Hiruzen nodded. Outside his face seemed stern, but inside he was shocked the person who has read through the scroll was a boy, a mere child.

"Neko-san, could you bring him in." Neko bowed before leaving the room for a moment.

The Sandaime notice that her personality seemed different almost as if she was troubled. Sarutobi dismissed it believing to be something related to her personable life. Another moment passed before the door was opened again. Hiruzen's eyes widened when he saw the person Neko had brought it.

 _'It can't be!'_

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

* * *

Naruto stood in the council room, slightly rocking back and forth. A playful grin was on his face as he lock eyes with everyone that was in the room.

The whole room was silenced until a civilian broke it. "I-it's the demon child."

Naruto playfully pouted at the man's remark. "I was gone for eight years, the least you could do was say hi before we started calling each other names."

Everyone stared at the boy taking in his appearance. His hair was the same. He looked the same just slightly more matured. They were a bit startled by the way he dressed. Black ANBU pants, black traveling shoes, a dark colored jacket that seemed built for durability but it also seemed light. His jacket was unbuttoned so everyone could clearly see the T-shirt he had on with the Uzumaki symbol on it. But what shocked everyone was his personality. He seemed to be happy, cheeky,and in a joking mood. Everyone wondered how he could feel like that when he had just _killed_ a chunin.

The Sandaime was the first to speak. "Uzumaki N-naruto?"Naruto looked at the third and sent him a playful grin.

"Sandaime-sama."

Everyone could tell that the boy's words were meant to have mocked the elderly kage. The third look at the child who he had considered his own grandson. It had been nearly eight years since they had seen each other. The third look as though he wanted to hug the boy, while Naruto seemed as though the nostalgia the kage was going through wasn't of any importance to him. The third cleared his throat before speaking.

"Y-you've been away from the village for eight years." Naruto shrugged he began to eye everyone in the room again as if he was daring them to subdue him.

"Well ya, know I decided that I shouldn't be in a place that had so much negativity so I decided that I should travel around for a while." The Hokage stared at the boy it was obvious that there was some anger in the old man's eyes.

Its was understandable to all the Shinobi present. The boy, who he treated like family had left the village at the age of _six_. And it took said boy _eight_ years to return.

Hiruzen Sarutobi gave Naruto a stern look. "By who's authority were you permitted to leave the village." Naruto didn't respond right away, he was to busy looking for a chair. Everyone stared at the boy as he pulled a chair and put his feet onto the table.

"I was a civilian, I didn't _need_ anyone's permission."

A pink haired councilwoman's voice was heard after the boy had said that remark. "You shall talk to the Hokage with respect _boy_!"

Naruto gave the girl a bored look. "You're a bit loud. Ya mind bringing it down a couple notches."

Certain council members let out a chuckle, while the rest gave Naruto dirty looks.

Before the pink haired woman could yell at the boy, Hiruzen raised his hand. "Thank you councilwoman Haruno Sakiri."

He turn attention back towards Naruto it was obvious that the boy had gone through major changes.

 _'This isn't how I remembered him_

 _'_ "Naruto-kun could-"

"Let's stop you right there Hokage-sama you're gonna have to drop that _'kun'_ honorific. We not as buddy buddy as we use to be before." Everyone was silent. Last time they'd seen the boy he adored the village's Hokage, there were times when the boy had even called him _'jiji'_. The Leaf kage felt a prick of pain go through his heart.

 _'He really has changed'_

The Sandaime sighed before he spoke again. "Naruto can you tell us where you've been for the past eight years."

The blonde titled his head before replying. "Traveling."

"Can you tell us what you were doing during that time?" Naruto seemed to have had a thoughtful look before he replied.

"Nope."

Danzo glared at the boy. The lack of disrespect he was giving to everyone that was present not tolerable. "You will do well to remember that we are the council of Konoha, _boy_. And you are to answer the Hokage's questions."

Naruto glanced at Danzo before he rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Danzo."

Danzo let out a growl, the boy had been in the room for less than an hour and yet he seemed to be getting on his last nerve. "That's Danzo- _sama_ to you _boy_."

Looking at Danzo again, Naruto snorted at the man, before turning his attention back towards the Hokage, "You were saying."

Hiruzen gave Naruto a sad look, before asking his next question. The old kage wondered what had made the boy change so much.

"Can you tell us about the Mizuki incident."Naruto shrugged.

"Sure." He took his feet of the desk before planting his elbows onto the desk making a solid _'thud'_. Naruto took a deep breath before starting. "Like I told Yugao-san, I was in the forest when I heard some yelling, I became curious so I went to see what was happening. I saw Mizuki about to kill Iruka. I subdued Mizuki."

The Sandaime eyed the before responding. "The ANBU found Mizuki dead."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "By _subdued_ I _may_ have meant killed."

There were multiple murmurs heard throughout the room.

Hiruzen stared at the person his considered a grandson. "You _killed_ Mizuki?"

Naruto nodded. "It wasn't to hard" A smile appeared on his face as he finished saying those words.

Hiruzen's eyes widened at the way the boy had reacted to the memory of killing someone. _'He killed Mizuki and he seems to feel no remorse...he almost seems to have...enjoyed it.'_

Inoichi Yamanaka analyzed the boy, before asking a question that was on everybody's mind. "Uzumaki Naruto, you seem as if you have no qualms that you have killed a man. Have you've killed before?"

Naruto playfully shrugged. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." The council mulled over what the blonde had told them. It was obvious to them that even though Naruto hadn't answered their question, it was clear that the boy had taken a life during his exodus.

Inoichi asked another question. "Can you tell us what made you leave the village?"

The playful look on the blonde's face seemed to disappear the moment that question was asked. Naruto seemed to game a faraway look. A couple moments passed before the blonde answered the question. "I guess you can say that I was tired of the secrets that were being kept from me."

Hiruzen look at the boy, regret was obviously in the old mans eyes. "I'm assuming by 'secrets' you mean you're tenant?"

Naruto nodded. "Yea I know about the Kyubi." Every person in the room besides Naruto seemed to tense at the name. Naruto seemed to have not notice everyone discomfort as he kept talking. "I mean it's hard to not realize that you contain a being of unimaginable power when every one call you the 'Fox Boy', or the 'Demon Brat'."

Hiruzen let out a tired sigh. The old kage seemed to be weary as if he demons had now cornered him. And in a sense they had. "How long have you about 'it'."

Naruto looked at the man he once considered family. "The moment I turn five I kinda figured it out." There was a smile on the boys face. "I mean the stories you guys made up were kinda flawed when you think about it. The Yondaime, a single man, being able to kill an being condensed of charkra? That sounds like the things you'd hear in a fairy tale if you ask me."

Hiruzen didn't know what to say. The boy had known about the beast. It was now starting to make sense about why the boy had left the village unaccounted for at the young age.

He look at Naruto regret was the only thing that was seen in his eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry. I should've told you about the burden you had carried, the moment you asked why everyone seemed to isolate themselves from you."

Naruto slammed his hand unto the table. Everyone saw the boy's eyes flash red. "He is **not** a burden."

Murmurs could be heard throughout the council room. All conversations were about Naruto's outburst.

Naruto glared at everyone in the council room. His blood red eyes sizing them up.

"If anything having the Kyubi has been a blessing."

The boy didn't give any of them a moment to question him.

"The Kyubi is the only reason that I am _alive_. If it wasn't for him, I would've died all the times the villagers had beaten me near death."

Silence was all that was heard until a council member reminded his colleagues the it was the Kitsune that had destroyed the decent part of the village. The moment was said all the council members began to speak their opinion of the boy and the beast.'

"Kill the boy and the beast!"

"That child is an abomination!"

Everyone was sure that more opinions would be heard if Naruto hadn't drawn out a kunai and had pointed it threateningly at all the council members.

The boy gave each of them a murderous look. "It would be best for your health if you would all shut up, and let me finish talking."

Sakiri Hurano seemed to call the boy's bluff. "And what will you do with that _demon_? Have the people in this room are shinobi! They'd strike you down the moment you laid a finger on us!"

A snort was heard from the shinobi side of the council, but seeing as how everyone was eyeing Naruto, no council member could tell where the snort had originated from.

Naruto locked eyes with Sakiri Hurano. His red eyes facing off against her silver ones. "Lady. I had no qualms killing the Mizuki guy." He sent her a smirk. " What makes you think that I'd have a problem killing you?"

The boy's gaze was beginning to make the woman feel nervous about her well being.

Hiashi Hyuga spoke up. "Uzumaki! If you do not lower your weapon we will be forced to subdue you."

Naruto stared at Hiashi, the Hyuga's byakugan staring right back at him. The boy pocketed his kunai and his eye returned back to their natural color. The boy sat back down in his chair. "As you wish Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi stared at the boy before deactivating his doujutsu. The boy was odd, to say the least. A moment ago he was ready to killed the pink haired(and annoying) council woman, and now he backed down easily and even used an honorific when referring to him.

Danzo also seemed to catch on to this but the warhawk didn't say anything about the matter.

Shikaku Nara lazily looked at the boy. "Uzumaki-san, it'd be very troublesome for everyone if you spent the whole meeting trying to kill certain council member."

Naruto nodded. "Alright Nara-san, I'll keep myself in check as long as those council member watch the way they speak of me."

Hiruzen was now eyeing the boy.

He went from playful.

To annoyed.

To angry.

To murderous.

 _'I fear that Inoichi will have to see if the boy if mentally stable'_

Hiruzen cleared his throat. "Naruto when the medics identified the cause of Mizuki's death they said that it was charkra exhaustion. But Iruka claims that no jutsus were used in the fight you had with him. Can you explain that?"

A thoughtful look appeared on the boy's face, before he looked the Hokage. "I'll tell what I did, but you have to tell me something first, deal?"

Hiruzen nodded. Wondering what the boy wanted from him. "That seems fair."

Naruto nodded before asking a question no one thought he'd ask. "Is the Yondaime really my father?"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sat in his chair tapping his fingers unto the table. He looked at the man he used to consider a grandfather figure, patiently waiting for the elder to answer.

"Well, _jiji_ , I'm waiting." It was clear to everyone that Naruto's patience was beginning to run a bit thin.

The Hokage seemed to be frozen, trying his best to process what the boy had asked him not to long ago. Hiruzen finally swallowed the knot in his throat before answering. If he told the truth odds were the other villages would hear about it, Iwagakure in particular. And as Hokage his priority was to the safety of the village.

"Naruto, what would make you assume that?" Naruto waved a finger at the hokage.

"That's not any of your concern. But what _is_ your concern is to answer the question."

Hiruzen sighed, his best bet was to lie. "No the Yondaime is not your father. As I told you when you were five, your parents died during the kyubi attack."

Naruto cryptically looked at the old man. "Is that the truth?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi quickly nodded, even if what he said wasn't the truth having the boy know the knowledge of his parentage who be a risk. To Naruto and the village. Naruto seemed to run what the Hokage had told him in his head.

The boy reached into his jacket a pulled out a thick packet. "Y'know old man, during my travels a guy told me "you can't lie to someone who can prove you wrong."

Everyone eyed the packet that the boy had in his hand all of them wondering what it contained.

Naruto tossed the packet towards Shikaku Nara. "Members of the Nara clan are known for their high IQ. I'm sure you'll be able to find out the truth eh, Nara-san."

A shiver ran down Hiruzen's spine.

The way Naruto said those words. It was almost like he knew...

"Naruto. What was in that packet that you have Shikaku?"

Naruto sent the man a smirk. "Like you don't already now. I gave him the truth."

Hiruzen's eyes widened to extreme proportions. "Naruto, I can-"

Shikaku Nara cut him off, he had finished reading through the documents. "These documents verify that...Naruto is the son of the Yondaime and Uzumaki...Kushina!" Naruto grinned, mentally timing how long it would take for everyone to process the news.

 _'Shit hits the fan in 3...2...'_

The council was in an uproar.

Naruto's grin widened. _'1'_

"This is impossible! How can this abomination be related to the Yondaime?"

"It was never recorded that the Yondaime was married. "

Naruto couldn't help but role his eyes at that comment. "Hellooooooo. Since when does someone have to be married to have a kid? All you need to have is the right _stuff_." The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at the way he described the key _ingredients_ needed to produce a child.

Naruto turned his eyes back towards the man that use to _protect_ him.

"So Hokage- _sama_ , are you going to stick with your lie or are going to finally tell the truth for once?"

If anyone had asked Naruto how he was feeling right now his answer would be complicated. On one hand, he was humiliating the whole council and it was _extremely_ entertaining. But, on the other hand he was lied to by the man he considered a friend, and he had been denied something that was his by birthright, and he wanted that back. The thought of not gaining his birthright caused Naruto to slightly release some killing intent but everyone assumes that it was anger from being lied to.

The Hokage from the Sarutobi clan struggled to find the right words. All he could come up with was, "I did it to protect you."

Naruto couldn't help but rolled his eyes. "Aw come on! That's your excuse? 'I did it to protect you'! No offense but if that's all you've got to say than that's is pathetic."

Hiruzen tries again to find the right words.

"Your parents... had many enemies from Kumo to Iwa. If word got out of you being their son, then they would've come for you."

Naruto shrugged at this part. "Whatever. I didn't come here for you to give me that excuse."

Danzo who was silent after hearing the declaration of the boys heritage decided to speak up. "And what made you come back hear then Uzumaki-san."

Naruto smirked. "Well actually it's Uzumaki- _sama_. My mother was a clan heir which makes me a clan hear." Multiple murmurs were heard when he said this.

"I came hear to claim the clan compound."

Danzo's eye narrowed at this. "And what makes you think that there is a compound dedicated to your clan?"

Naruto pulled out a peace of paper in response to the man's remark.

"When Uzushiogakure was destroyed. My mother saw fit to create a compound in this village in case there were any survivors. Wishful thinking on her part. But seeing as how she's gone now, it now belongs to me seeing as how I'm the heir of the clan."Danzo let a small smile grace his face. He could gain something from this meeting.

"Seeing as how your the heir to an extinct clan, it would be fit to declare a CRA."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think that's happening."

Danzo's eye narrowed. "You are a clan heir. It is your duty." Multiple civilians agreed with the man. All of them were scheming about how having their daughters marry the boy, so they could gain political power.

" **But** seeing as how their is no clan head and since I am the heir. That means are clan duties have to get the say so from me. So I will _not_ be in CRA and I will only marry someone if I _chose_ to." A smug look was plastered on the boys face.

Sakiri Hurano was stuck in her seat trying to decide who she should convince her daughter to pursue. The last Uchiha or the last Uzumaki.

A frown was on Danzo's face. If he couldn't get multiple Uzumaki's them perhaps he could persuade the boy to join his ROOT program.

The Sandaime was extremely quite, it was obvious that when the blonde had asked if about his parentage it was to see if the elder was still trustworthy. And the man had failed the least he could do was support the boy if it would help him atone for his sins.

"He does have a point. Since his is a clan head he does decide his fate."

A random civilian asked a question. "Does that mean that the _boy_ will be included in the meetings?"

"If he wishes to."

Naruto let out a yawn. "Well this night has been eventful but I think I'll retire for the night."

Without waiting for anyone's permission, Naruto left the council room. - Slightly skipping out of the Hokage tower, Naruto looked around at the village.

The teen let out a whistle. "Wow never expect this place to be so massive. It's impressive"

 _' **Kit you never did explain why you choose to come back to this place.'**_

Naruto let out a snort it's been weeks since he had last spoken to the kitsune, but now was a good of time as any to explain he reasons for returning to the place of his birth.

 _'Well I did partially come back here for the compound but I heard about the Yondaime's Flying Raijin seals and it's rumored that they're in the compound so I guess I came to take his notes and add them to mine.'_ The fox let out snort of his own. **_'_**

 ** _Isn't that phasing seal of your and let's not forget about the pocket dimension one'_**

 _'Well you've got a point there but the Yondaime is know for his stealing techniques plus that spiraling charkra ball of his. It be a shame if I didn't learn about them.'_

 ** _'You avoided them council's question about how you killed that chunin. Plus they never learned of the Kage Bushin technique that you learned from the scroll'_**

Naruto nodded. _'They're to focused on the discovery of my parentage I'm sure that they'll stay focused on my heritage for a while. Besides, if they knew about my siphoning kekkei genkai, then they'll be even more determined to manipulate me'_

Both Naruto and the Kyubi agreed that keeping they boy's ability a secret for a long as they could was vital. Final reaching the compound Naruto observed was a large swirl symbol at the center of the gate, remembering what he read back in Uzu, the blonde did as he was instructed.

 _'Cut my palm and put it on the symbol.'_

Doing as instructed Naruto took out a kunai, slit his palm and placed the wounded hand unto the gate.

The results were instantaneous.

The doors let out a creaking sound as the slowly opened.

Naruto immediately began to explore throughout the compound. To say the least, it was massive.

If only there were other clan members to live there at least then the place wouldn't seem so empty.

 ** _'Kit we both know why there aren't any more clan members'_**

Naruto shrugged. _'All of them tried to kill me'_

Kyubi let out a grunt. ** _'Because of your siphoning ability.'_**

Naruto again shrugged. He wiped a finger on a dresser, checking for dust. _'They were extremely prejudice.'_

Nothing more needed to be said, both the boy and the Biju were there a the time. And they both new that if the didn't defend themselves they'd die. Not that they had any qualms to protecting themselves even if it meant killing their attackers. But Naruto was a bit disappointed that now they wouldn't be able to enjoy the compound like he was. _'Oh well it was their choice.'_

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi inhaled a cloud if smoke.

It'd been a week since the council had made Naruto's parentage known.

And things had been hectic.

The civilians were spreading the word like wild fire.

A great deal of them wishing to get in good favor with the teen and a great of them still held a huge amount of resentment towards the boy.

The thought of Naruto sent a pang through the old man's heart.

It was obvious that he had completely loss the boy's trust.

And he couldn't blame him. He asked about his parentage and he lied to the boy. He could tell the Minato and Kushina were stirring in their graves thinking about their sons treatment. After examining the packet Hiruzen realized that Naruto had obtained the information from the whirlpool village. During her pregnancy Kushina had sent word to any survivors in case they desired to rebuild the clan. How the boy got to Uzu in the first place , the Hokage didn't now. To make matters worse Danzo had requested that the boy should be under his command. No doubt he was planning on having Naruto join ROOT. Hiruzen immediately shot down the idea but he did consider having the boy join a Shinobi team. But he was hesitant. The boy already lack trust in him he didn't want to anger him by doing something that he may have had no desire in doing. Hiruzen ran a hand through his hair.

 _'Where did I go wrong?'_

The elderly kage had tried his best to protect the boy but it seems as though he failed. The only thing he could do now was look out for Naruto. Even if now they weren't as close as they used to be.

* * *

Naruto sat on top of one of the compound buildings.

He was looking at one of the scrolls the Yondaime left in it,now doubt it was meant for him. There was a note attached to it but the blonde didn't bother to read it. If the Yondaime had something to tell him he could come back from Hell and tell Naruto himself.

The algorithm of the Hirashin wasn't the hard part. The difficult part was having a Naruto's custom Hirashin seal to correspond to the one the predecessors of the technique have used before him.

The boy wanted to be known for having his own **unique** Hirashin, not be known for piggybacking on his predecessors.

The blonde chose to have a miniaturized Uzumaki seal serve as the substituted seal. The boy was chewing on a paintbrush as he studied the scroll. He took the brush out if his mouth and made a slight indent onto the scroll.

"There!" Naruto looked at what he had written it made perfect sense but it wouldn't be used until he felt like it was the right time to test it out. Naruto ran a hand through his hair.

The whole week had been stellar for the boy.

He gotten his own compound, fit with it's own training ground, he got to completely humiliate the council. The blonde also had the privilege of draining Mizuki of his chakra and he had been able to use that absorbed chakra to toss around a chunin like he was a ragdoll. And to top it all off a good portion of the village was now trying to kiss his ass. Of course he loathed the village anyway. But it felt great to get some recognition, albeit it wasn't because of anything he'd done, but still.

Naruto tensed sensing a chakra signature at the compounds gate. The teen let out a groan. "If it's another civilian trying to offer me their daughter for marriage I'm gonna drain them." Naruto leaped of the roof and trudged towards the compound, mentally planning ways to drain the person if it was another marriage offer.

Naruto opened the gate to see an ANBU with an eagle mask. "Uzumaki-sama, Hokage-sama has requested your presence." Naruto groaned.

"Can this request be denied?" Even though he couldn't see his face, Naruto knew the ANBU was sweat dropping at his question.

"Gomen, Uzumaki-sama but this request cannot be denied."

Naruto let out a loud groan."Damn it. Fine let's go see what he wants."

The ANBU placed a hand on the teen and _Shunshin_ them to the office. They appeared in a pile of leaves, Naruto picked a leaf off his shoulder and tossed it away from him. "Couldn't you do one without leaves."

Hiruzen lightly coughed into his hand gaining both if their attention. "Thank you, that'll be all Washi."

The ANBU nodded before he _shushined_ out off the room. Naruto looked at the kage expectantly. "What?" Hiruzen looked down unto his desk.

"I brought you here so that I may apologize."

Naruto raised an eyebrow _de javu_. "Didn't we already do this a week ago."

Hiruzen nodded. "I feel as though a personal apology is in order. "

Naruto sighed and sat down in a chair. Something told him that he was going to be in the Hokage's presence longer than he wanted to be.

"I should have told about your parentage and about the Kyubi the first time you asked. Each time you asked me, I told myself that I was protecting you, doing everything in your best interest, looking out for you." The old man paused before continuing. "I realize now that I was a fool to think those words. I wasn't looking out for you nor did I have your best interest in mind. If anything I was looking out for myself. I wanted to be the person that you could rely on so that I would feel as though I was repaying the debt the village had to your parents. But in all honestly the village owes you the biggest debt of them all, considering the torment it put you through."

Seeing the man was done his speech, Naruto stored resisting and rolled his eyes. "Okay I get it your sorry. Did you have that ANBU guy drag me all the way hear for that?"

Hiruzen felt a deep pit in his gut. It was obvious that he and the teen would be on bad terms for a while. "I brought you hear so that I could hear your input."

Naruto's interests was peeked. "My input for what." Hiruzen Sarutobi picked up the document on the table and slid them over to the boy. "A lot if people, myself included, thought that you would profit from being assigned to take part in a Shinobi team. Seeing as how your skills have enabled you to kill a chunin with relative ease." Naruto picked up the packet and looked it over.

 _'Hatake Kakashi...Haruno Sakura... Uchiha Sasuke'_

Naruto sent the Hokage an annoyed look.

"You want to be put in a team with my dad's star student, the daughter of that pink haired council bitch, and a brooding Uchiha who's hellbent on killing Itachi-niisan."

Hiruzen nodded before something the blonde said caught registered into his mind. "Itachi- _niisan_?"

Naruto mentally cursed when he described Itachi as his brother.

For the first time since he came into the village Naruto sent the Hokage a serious look. "What I say _doesn't_ leave this room." Hiruzen nodded.

Naruto mentally groaned knowing that letting the kage know this info was a sign of trust, and he didn't trust the Hokage a bit.

"When I first began my travels, I was taken care of,partially raised by, and trained by Uchiha Itachi."

The Sandaime's eye visibly widened at this. "He help teach me how to survive, kill and he taught me stealth. On top of that, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu." Naruto let out a chuckle. "We never managed to do Genjutsu though. I had no skill for that part whay-so-ever." The Sandaime turned serious for a moment thinking what Naruto learned from Itachi.

"Does this mean you know the truth of the 'Uchiha Massacre'" Naruto nodded.

Hiruzen sighed. "You understand that you mustn't let word of it get out then?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm surprised no one told the other Uchiha."

Hiruzen face turned even more serious than it was before. "It is a S-Class secret. No one can know of it especially the boy."

Naruto sighed. "It doesn't affect me."

The old man nodded. "So about your team..." Naruto took another look at the packet.

 _'I guess it be a good idea to see what younger Uchiha is good at, plus if I know Itachi-niisan I'll probably have to keep an eye on the little Uchiha. Kakashi Hatake? I honestly don't see myself getting along with him, he has the sharingan in one eye and he got that from Obito-niisan. He'll probably favor Sasuke since they both possess those eyes. Then only downsides are the pink haired girl and the risk of the scarecrow showing favoritism. But it'll give me a chance to test out my custom Hirashin'_

Naruto looked up from the files. "When would I need to meet them?"

"You'd need to be at training ground seven around 9:30. I'll alert Kakashi of you par taking in his exam."

Naruto nodded. Knowing that was all the boy left. A small smile appeared on Hiruzen's face. Even if he and the boy were on bad terms at least now he'd be able to lookout for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto leaned up against a tree waiting for the three people.

Itachi had told him about Kakashi and Naruto knew for a fact that he wasn't going to get along with him.

He also knew that he'd have to prevent himself from killing Sasuke and the Haruno girl.

Itachi wouldn't wish for either of his brother's to die by the hands of the other, Naruto of course knew Itachi's true feelings towards his blood brother and he would respect Itachi's wishes.

 _'Keep the brat alive even if he'll be an annoyance'_

As for the Haruno girl it would look bad to kill a councilwoman's daughter.

Even if he'd try to claim it as an accident.

Naruto saw two figures standing over him. One was obviously the Uchiha boy and the girl fawning over him was definitely the Haruno. Naruto looked at both of them annoyed.

"You're blocking my sunlight." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the blonde. "Who are you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah-uh that's a secret for now. But, I'm sure your sensei will explain everything."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Answer me! Who are you."

Naruto sighed. _'Itachi-niisan, you owe me for putting up with this ass.'_

Naruto ignored the boy much to his irritation. Sakura seemed to speak up to, back up her crush.

"Sasuke-kun has a point this is _our_ training ground. So you're trespassing! If you don't want to get in trouble you ought to tell us who you are!"

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Pinky you a bit loud you mind turning it down a few notches."

The girl began to sputter out curses at the boy. Naruto turned his attention back towards the Uchiha. "Again your blocking my son. Move please."

Sasuke took a step forward, hand raised it was clear that he planned on beating answers out of the boy. He brought he hand down.

On instinct Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and began to siphon of the boy's chakra. A red glow was seen where Naruto was grabbing the boy. Sasuke immediately began to writhe in pain, trying his best to pull away but to no avail.

Sakura tried to attack the boy attacking her Sasuke. Naruto flicked his free hand. Instantly an invisible force slammed into the girl, causing her tumble away a free feet. Hearing her crush scream in agony must have fueled her, after being on the ground for a half a minute the girl was back up charging at Naruto.

Naruto began to slowly close his free hand. Sakura collapsed grasping her head in pain. Although causing them this kind of pain was enjoyable Naruto preferred to relax. Finally having his feel Naruto allowed Sasuke to pull his hand while at the same time he stopped Sakura's major migraine Both newly appointed genin were on the floor trying to recover.

Naruto rested his head back against the tree. "That. Was a warning keep annoying me and I'll make it much worse."

Finally catching his breath Sasuke to heed of the warning a steered clear of him.

 _'What was that technique he used on me? And at the same time he cause Sakura mental pain?'_

For the next 2 and a half hours no one talked. Sakura and Sasuke fearing that the blonde would use that technique on them again. "Well it seems you're all hear on time, good."

"YOU'RE LATE" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi seemed to wave it off as he made up an excuse one that he immediately had been called out for. Kakashi looked at the three of them. "Well I see you all met your new teammate."

This caused both of them to freeze. Sakura realizing that she'd have to be stuck with another boy and not be able to have one on one time with Sasuke. While Sasuke was wondering how to steal the blonde technique seeing as how they'd be on a team now, he'd find a way. Kakashi gestured to all three of them. "Go on. Introduce yourselves. Just like how you did it with me yesterday."

Sakura was the first to go. "Haruno Sakura. Likes ", she looked at Sasuke a giggled. "Dislikes Ino-pig! Dream-", again she looked at Sasuke a giggled. Naruto glanced at the girl.

 _'Did I break one of her blood vessels or is she always like this?'_

Sasuke was next to go. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have that many likes or dislikes. My dream is to _kill_ a certain man." Naruto's brain instantly made the connection.

 _'Niisan wanted to keep the boy alive so the boy would seek him out and kill him.'_

Naruto began to feel anger and sorrow. Anger because the blondes brother wished to die. And sorrow knowing that he had to respected his brother's wish even if it was something he wanted.

"Alright you next, Blondie." Naruto sighed. He wasn't fond if that nickname.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, and _fuinjutsu_. My dislikes are the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, and prejudice people. My dream is some you guys will find out later in life."

"YOU'RE THE UZUMAKI EVERYONE'S TALKING ABOUT? THE SON OF THE YONDAIME!" Naruto groaned before nodding.

If the girl didn't stop yelling soon he was going to melt her mouth off.

"Hn" Sasuke's response was short. The Uchiha boy was wondering if he could use Naruto to get stronger.

Kakashi eyed Naruto. ' _So this is Minato-sensei son. From what I've heard that he left the village for a couple years back.'_

Sakura was screaming inside, her mother had given her the choice of pairing up with Sasuke or with the Yondaime's son. Sasuke was her primary target but it wouldn't hurt to have a back up. Maybe she could convince Ino to go after the Namikaze-Uzumaki boy instead.

Kakashi pulled out an alarm clock. The Jonin instructor held two standard bells in his hand. "

You all have until noon to get these two bells from me."

"Kakashi-sensei there's only two."

Naruto let out a snort. "Pinky he implying that one of us will fail. My guess its probably you."

Kakashi, ignoring Sakura's outburst at Naruto's comment, eye smiled. "That's correct."

Sasuke's eyes slightly narrowed. One of them would be sent back towards the academy. And the boy was determined to make sure that it wasn't him. Sakura was determined to stay on Sasuke's teams.

Naruto groaned. This was going to be a pain in the ass. By the way the two were acting, he already knew that they were considering ganging up against him to ensure that they passed. It was obvious that they were supposed to work together. But if they didn't want to work with him, then it's their funeral.

Kakashi eyed all three of them wondering if they knew what the were supposed to do.

He raised his hand. "All right, your exam begins..." he brought down his hand. "Now!"

Sasuke and his follower immediately leapt into the bushes.

Naruto jumped to a tree branch and sat downdown observing his teammates, wondering who would make the first move. Kakashi stood in the clearing reading his book.

 _'I wonder if Sasuke and Sakura figured it out. I don't know about Naruto though Sarutobi-sama said the boy was skilled considering he killed Mizuki with relative ease'_ Kunais and Shurikens came out of the forest.

Kakashi sighed and leaned to the left the weapons whizzing past him. Sasuke came out of the forest sprinting, kunais in each of his hands. It was obvious that he was determined to pass. The Uchiha prodigy threw both sets of kunais at the instructor. Seeing that Kakashi was distracted by the weapons, Sasuke wasted no time flying threw hand seals.

 **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

The Uchiha blew out a giant ball of fire, hoping to catch the Jonin off. When Kakashi didn't do anything to evade the attack, Sasuke let out a smirk.

Naruto observed the short battle.

The blond saw that Kakashi _shushined_ at the last moment. A hand reached out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke's ankle, pulling the boy into the ground until only his head was visible.

Kakashi eye smiled at the Uchiha. "That was a good try, Sasuke. But you can't hope to defeat me with an battle strategy like that." Kakashi began to leave the area.

 _'I wonder where Sakura is.'_

Sasuke let out a growl. He could hear someone laughing at his predicament. Slightly looking up the brooding Uchiha was able to see the mysterious blond.

"Good battle strategy. It was entertaining to watch!"

Sasuke quickly grew irritated at the boy's comment. "Get me out of this, dobe."

Naruto grinned at the boy. "I'll dig you out after I get those bells." The blond hoped down from his branch. "In the mean time just stay in one spot." A high pitched scream was heard in the forest. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. His sensing abilities telling him what had happened.

"Seems as though Kakashi put your fan girl in a genjutsu. I guess I'm the only one left." Naruto went strolling into the forest. The Uchiha's voice could still be heard even when Naruto had gotten into a decent part of the forest, the boy was demanding that he be released. Naruto rubbed his temples.

 _'Wow those two are really a work of art'_ ** _'_**

 ** _They're your teammates, your problem not mine'_**

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead. _'Thank's for the support'_

 ** _'No problem._**

 ** _'_** Naruto sweat dropped. The Kyubi couldn't be any less supportive. **_'Well I could, but then I wouldn't be able to see you piss off your team'  
_**

Naruto let out a laugh. The fox had a point. They did enjoy it when the blond humiliated/annoyed people. It was extremely entertaining.

Naruto spotted Sakura on the ground mumbling about Sasuke dying or something. He wasn't really paying attention to what the girl was saying. She wasn't really a priority.

He sensed that Kakashi was back near Sasuke.

Naruto let out a groan before he walked back towards the area were the whole exam started. Kakashi was reading his orange book, a few yards away from the Uchiha. "Well Naruto you have 30 minutes."

Naruto shrugged walking by the stranded Uchiha, ignoring the orders to help the boy get out. "Well that's more than enough time in my opinion."

Naruto drew out a kunai a sprinted towards the Jonin. Mid-sprint, the blond _shushined_ behind Kakashi and made a swipe at the shinobi. Kakashi brought out a kunai of his own and met the boy's attack. Even though he wasn't showing it Kakashi was slightly surprised at the blond's speed. Using brute forces Kakashi pushed back the the blond. Naruto threw his kunai at Kakashi's waist. The jonin leaned away from the weapon. Naruto let out a grin slightly causing Kakashi to wonder if he was playing into the blond's hands.

 _'Gotcha.'_

In a flash of gold Naruto appeared behind Kakashi. The teen wasted no time in snatching the bells from Kakashi's waist. Naruto leapt backwards for good measure, just in case the Jonin tried to steal back the bells.

Naruto let out a smirk as he waved the bells in front of Kakashi. "I guess I win, right?" Kakashi was still wide eyed at the way the blond stole the bells from him.

 _'He used the Hirashin.'_

Finally recovering from his shock Kakashi gave the boy an eye smile. "I guess you did Naruto. But which one of your teammates will you give the other bell to?" Naruto shrugged. "I can't do anything right now considering both of them are incapacitated."

Kakashi eye smiled at the boy again. "Well I guess I'll have to go retrieve them.

* * *

Naruto was leaning on another tree while Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke approached him. Naruto looked at the tree and waved. "Hey guys! How've you been." He didn't give them time to respond as he held up the bells. "I got the bells."

Sasuke was fuming. Wondering how the boy was able to get the bells so easily.

Sakura however was wondering who was getting the bells.

"Well Naruto, who are you giving the other bell to?" Naruto looked at Sasuke then he looked to Sakura.

"Well I don't know I don't like either of them." He gestured to Sasuke. "He seemed to put up a fight that lets me know that he's serous about becoming a Shinobi. But he seems extremely arrogant. " Sasuke sent Naruto a glare, the blonde responded with a smile. Naruto turned towards Sakura. "I heard that Pinky was kunoichi if the year. But seeing as how she was easily put in a genjutsu that means that she has no combat skills whatsoever." Sakura looked down the blond really seemed to enjoy pointing out her flaws.

Naruto looked between the two again before he did the unexpected.

He tossed the bells to both of them.

The two looked Naruto astonished. Naruto answered their unsaid question. "I may not like you guys. We're suppose to be a team. And even though I'd love to leave you two behind that's not how a four man squad works.

Kakashi nodded at the boy's way of thinking. "That's why you all pass. As ninja's we are trained to put the mission as a priority. Those who forsake the mission are scum but those who forsake are **worse** than scum."

Naruto remembered those words. _'Itachi said that this guy would say something like this.'_

"Training starts tomorrow at 8."

With that said Kakashi left to report to the Hokage. Naruto got up fromfrom his spot on the tree. "Well that was eventful. See you later my _teammates_ " Naruto let out a chuckle as he walked away from the two.

They seemed entertaining for the time being. Plus having a closet pervert for a sensei might be a good conversation starter. A smile was on the boy's face.

 _'This was more entertaining than I thought it'd be.'_ _-_

* * *

Later on I'll explain how Naruto knows about Itachi. Also should I make this a NaruHinaFuu love triangle or should I leave it as it is?


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed since Naruto's team had taken the bell test. Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his office, remembering his conversation with Kakashi. -

* * *

 _"Kakashi-san, how did your team do with your test?"_ _Said Jonin slightly tensed not because of the fact that his team seemed unorganized, but at the memory of his team interacting with one another._

 _"Hokage-sama, about Uzumaki Naruto."_

 _The Sandaime tensed hearing the subject. "What about him."_

 _Kakashi struggled to find the right words._

 _"From what I've seen, he seems over qualified to be on a genin team and on top of that he seems to react negatively towards his team members."_

 _Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow. "Over qualified."_

 _Kakashi didn't waste anytime stalling to answer. "He knows the Hirashin."_

 _Hiruzen's eyes slightly widened before he let out a strained smile."Well he is Minato's son, I would see it as him gaining his birthright."_

 _"But the seal is extremely complicated, for someone his age to be able to master it is phenomenal."_ _The Hokage nodded._

 _"He told me that during his travels he went to Uzushiogakure. He never went into detail of how he got there or how he got past the warding seals. But, I can only assume that after he reached the homeland of his ancestors, he spent time studying seals and master fuinjutsu."_

 _Kakashi nodded at the knowledge bestowed on his. "I see. But then wouldn't it be more of an advantage if he was tutored in more seals, or if Jiraiya-sama came to teach him about fuinjutsu?"_

 _Hiruzen quickly shook his head as if he already thought the idea through._

 _"I fear those to choices would cause havoc for the village."_

 _Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. "How so?"_

 _Hiruzen let out a breath before he responded. "Naruto-kun has no trust at all towards the village. If we had someone tutor him odds are Naruto wouldn't show much interest in the person seeing as how they're loyal to Konoha. If he was put on a team that specialized in seals they may ask for him to show them a thing or two, and considering that the seals he knows are clan secrets, odds are the boy would decline, causing a wedge to appear between him and his team."_

 _The old man paused before continuing. "As for him becoming Jiraiya's student, I fear that wouldn't be progressive at this point of time. The boy knows of his heritage, he probably knows that Jiraiya is his godfather. Naruto would bear a grudge against the man for not being there for him."_ _The Hokage took another pause._ _"I assigned the boy to your team because I hoped that he'd become more social and in hopes that by working with people from the village he may gain more faith here and that he would stay a while."_

 _Kakashi's eye quiked. "Stay a while? You mean if he chose to leave there would be nothing we could do to stop him?"_

 _Hiruzen's shoulders slumped at the thought of the boy leaving so soon. "Stopping him would be a legal affair we could say that he is a ninja who is tied to Konoha but he would respond with him being the head of a well known clan. It would be a complicated situation, which is why I put him on a team that consisted of Shinobi his age. I hoped that he'd gain a sort of bond with them or any other ninja."_

 _Kakashi nodded at the Hokage's reasoning._

 _"Now Kakashi-san you said that Naruto-kun reacted negatively towards his teammates?"_

 _The white haired Shinobi recalled what he witnessed. "Naruto was waiting for his team and myself. When Sasuke and Sakura arrived, they questioned him, asking who he was and what he was doing in their training ground. When Naruto refused to answer, Sasuke turned to violence trying to beat the answers out of the boy. Naruto grabbed his arm and easily subdued the boy. Sakura rushed towards Sasuke's aid but she seemed to collapse. My Sharingan wasn't active so I wasn't able to see the jutsu Naruto used to do it."_

 _Hiruzen let out a sigh, he knew that Naruto would struggle to get along with people from Konoha._ _"I feared this would happen. About two weeks ago I had Inoichi conduct an exam on the boy."_

 _Kakashi nodded. "And?"_

 _"Inoichi had trouble entering the boy's mind and viewing his memories._

 _Kakashi's eye narrowed at hearing this. "Was the Kyubi keeping him out?"_ _The old man shrugged. "We weren't able to find out. Inoichi was only able to view the boy's life within the village."_ _Kakashi nodded. "What was Inoichi's diagnosis on N_

 _aruto?"_ _Hiruzen sighed, he easily remembered what had been said. "In simple words, Naruto-kun is an enigma."_

 _Kakashi titled his head to the side. "That was the easiest way to describe Naruto."_

 _Hiruzen shook his head. "Inoichi said this lead him to believe that the boy is a sociopath or at least possesses sociopathic qualities such as charisma or being antisocial."_

 _Kakashi nodded at Inoichi's hypothesis. "That would explain how he violently disciplined the two when they tried to attack him."_

 _Hiruzen nodded. "That is why I had him assigned to a team consisted of those who had the relative same age. I wanted him to gain friends and grow out of this phase."_

* * *

Hiruzen breathed out a puff of smoke. Obviously watching over Naruto had become even more difficult. Although the old man did feel a swell of pride and astonishment knowing that the boy had already learned the _Hirashin_ technique. That was quite a feat for any Shinobi.

Members of the council were still a bit angered that Naruto refuses the CRA, but that wouldn't be to difficult, all he had to do was remind them of Naruto's status.

Hiruzen releases another breath of smoke.

 _'I'm getting to old for this job'_

* * *

Naruto hummed quietly as Tora the Cat gingerly ran into his awaiting arms. He honestly didn't see why everyone considered the feline a bother. He looked over to his teammates, they were covered in scratches and bite marks. Both of them glaring at him and the purring feline in his arms.

"Baka! Why is the cat so nice to you?!"

Naruto looked between Sakura and the cat. "I guess he finds my company pleasant, and he thinks that everyone else is annoying."

That wasn't the case...

As the container of the Kyubi, Naruto was able to communicate in a way with animals, usually with felines and canines, but if he put efforteffort into it he could understand other animals. He couldn't really understand everything they were doing/saying. But, he got the gist of it. Tora's reason for always running away was actually extremely simple.

 _'The Daimyo's wife really needs to stop giving you death hugs'_ thought the blonde. He stroked Tora's back a second time, earning a purr from the cat.

Sakura was struggling not whack the boy for his comment about the cat finding her and Sasuke. But she restrained herself. She didn't want the Cat to attack her, nor did she want Naruto to attack her the way he did a month ago. A shiver ran up her back every time she remembered the way Naruto easily put her down. The pinkette turned her attention to 'her Sasuke-kun'.

He was oddly quite.

Well he was always quite. But for a while he'd been way more quite than usual. For the past month, the young Uchiha was trying to get a read on the boy. Hoping to find a way to learn the technique the boy had used on him and Sakura. But since he hadn't activated his Sharingan yet, he wouldn't be able to copy the blonde's technique. Not that his Sharingan would've help him.

Naruto hadn't used his mysterious technique on the two since their official genin test. Whenever Sakura would try and hit the boy, all Naruto did was remind her of what he could do, and would do to her if she tried to hurt him. Naruto and his team met up with their one eyed sensei. Tora was snuggling into the blonde chest. It was obvious to everyone that walked by, that Tora preferred Naruto over almost every other ninja.

Kakashi gave his students an eye smile. "Well I see you three were able to complete your mission. How'd it go?"

Naruto shrugged at the man. His eyes on the cat that found asylum in his company. "Well, we went to find Tora, _again._ Sakura and Sasuke got on his bad side and they got a couple scratches." The two mentioned Shinobi glared at their teammate for the way they described their conflict with the cat.

Tora let out a whiney 'meow'.

Naruto pouted at the cat, his free hand went the cat's ears gently squeezing them. "Tora, I didn't mean it like! You know I love hanging around with you. But I want a more difficult mission."

Everyone present sweat dropped at the boy who was having a conversation with the cat.

Kakashi shrugged off the blonde's weird behavoir. "Well then, let's go report to the Hokage."

Naruto tried his best to comfort the distressed feline. _'Wow, he's really scared of being hugged to death by this woman.'_

Tora finally calmed down somewhat when Naruto started to play with his ears again.

The three Shinobi, and feline, walked into the Hokage's office. "Team 7 reporting a mission success."

Naruto tried his best to hold back a snort as Kakashi spoke to Iruka and the Hokage. He was the one who actually caught the cat. The only thing the other two did was get used as a scratch post.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san. I'm sure the Daimyo's wife will be pleased to know that her cat was captured."

Tora let out a whine, gaining everyone's attention. The cat sent Naruto a pleading look. Naruto let out a sigh, giving unto the cat's plea.

"Hokage-sama, when the Daimyo's wife arrives, can you inform her that Tora doesn't like getting death hugs." Multiple people sweat dropped at Naruto's request. Hiruzen nodded. "I will inform her when she gets here, Naruto-san." Naruto nodded, Tora sent the boy a thankful look.

* * *

Everyone waited for the Daimyo's wife to enter. When she finally arrived, her eyes locked in on the cat in Naruto's embrace.

"TORA-KUN THERE YOU ARE."

The cat let out a whine. Naruto sighed knowing what Tora wanted, he was really risking a lot for the cat. He approached the noble. "Shimo-sama, I think I know the reason why Tora keeps running away."

Lady Shimo looked at the boy. "And do you what the problem is?" Tora sent Naruto another plea, hoping the boy would give into his request.

Naruto nodded at the woman. "It's the way you hold him." Naruto handed Tora over to the woman. His teammates starred at the boy, wondering were he got the gall to talk to the wife of a Daimyo the way his was. Naruto guided the woman's hands around the cat. "When you hold Tora, you give him death hugs causing him a bit of pain. If you hold him like this," the woman was now holding the cat the way Naruto always did, "then he won't run away."

Lady Shimo sent the cat an apologetic look. "I didn't know that I was hurting Tora-kun."

Naruto shrugged at the woman's tone as if it wasn't important. "I'm sure he doesn't think less of you. In fact I'm **positive** that he's fond of you."

Shimo sent the blonde a grateful look. "Well thank you for the advice..."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Lady Shimo looked at the boy realization appeared on her. She sent the boy a smile. "I've heard of you from my husband. Uzumaki clan leader and the heir of Uzu." Hearing the last part peaked Sasuke and Sakura's interest.

"Um Shimo-sama, what do you mean by 'heir of Uzu' and 'Uzumaki clan leader? I thought Naruto was just an heir to the Uzumaki clan."

Shimo looked at the pink haired girl. "Well seeing as how he is the only heir to the Uzumaki clan, and that there is no clan leader, the boy is considered to be leader of a clan."This left Sasuke, Sakura and Iruka shocked at the honorable lady's declaration. "As for the 'heir of Uzu' part, it was customary for the leader of the Uzumaki clan to gain ownership of the the land of Uzu, that being said a large portion of land does belong to the boy ."

Naruto nodded. "That's good to know Shimo-sama."

The lady spoken of waved a hand flippantly as she walked towards the door. "There's now need for the 'sama' part Naruto-kun. If anything you're a Daimyo in your own right."

Naruto shrugged."You're my elder. Best I be respectful."

Shimo sent the boy a smile and she left the office. Sakura looked at Naruto, the new information she gained was slowly being processed in her head. _'If I told Ino about him then she could gain a good amount of power. Probably not as much as me when I get Sasuke-kun but it would be something. Then again I can try to bag him and Sasuke...'_ Sakura made a promise to tell her friend of the boy before their next mission.

Sasuke was silently seething. The dobe was more well known than he was. That was something he couldn't accept. _'By the next mission I need to know those two techniques he used.'_

Naruto let out a huff as he sat on the floor lotus style, with Tora gone he tried to ignore the looks his team members were giving him.

"Hokage-sama, are we able to get a mission that is a bit more challenging?" Iruka immediately began to discipline the boy.

"Naruto you should talk to the Hokage with more respect!" Naruto sent Iruka a lazy smile that made the man shiver. "Sorry Iruka-san, but I don't see how playing delivery man, and painting a fence counts as the work of a Shinobi." The boy's smile widened. "Besides you've seen me in action, I'd say I'm _overly_ qualified." Iruka slightly shivered remembering how the boy killed Mizuki.

Hearing the prospect of a harder mission brought Sasuke out of his scheming. "I agree with the dobe. A harder mission would be preferably."

Hiruzen sighed. It was obvious that Naruto and Sasuke were using their status to gain a better mission.

He looked towards Sakura and Kakashi. "Do you to agree with their request?"

Sakura nodded. Hoping Sasuke would recognize her for agreeing with her choice. Kakashi gazed away from his book, looking at his 3 subordinates. "I'm sure that they'll be able to hand a C-rank mission. " Hiruzen Sarutobi was quiet for a moment. "I'm assigning the mission to you and Team 8. Do you have anything against this?" Kakashi shrugged.

Team 8 was run by Kureani Yuhi a friend of his he knew her well. He had help set her and Asuma for a date, the two were now a well known couple.

Naruto victoriously smiled. The blonde presumed the old man was doing this to see if he could regain the blonde's favor. Either that, or the guy wanted him to get to know the other team on this long term.

"So who's the client. Since it's a C-rank there's no way he or she's could be royalty."

Hiruzen nodded. _'Yeah, he's definitely no royal.'_

He motioned towards Iruka. "Bring in the client." It wasn't long before Naruto's presumption was confirmed. Their _client_...seemed to be in his late forties or early fifties. His hair was gray and slightly receding. He also seemed to have a pot belly.

The man let out a snort. "This is the best my money could get? A pink haired girl, a brooder, and a blonde?"

Naruto pouted at blonde remark. "Well we didn't expect a client to be a drunk. So we're both disappointed." Every gawked at the way Naruto addressed the client.

Their client sent Naruto a glare.

Naruto put his hands in his pocket and wobbled innocently when the Hokage gave a slight cough his way. "So who are you."

The man puffed his chest out. "Names Tanzuna. I'm one of the greatest bridge builders you'll ever meet."

 _'Do all bridge builders look like this.'_

 ** _'If they do then god help them.'_**

Naruto almost let out a laugh the foxes remark. Kakashi looked at his team.

"You guys have an hour at most before you are to meet me at the gate with Team 8."

* * *

Naruto trudged towards the gate. He had sealed everything he would need on the mission into a scroll. Finally arriving he spotted his team, Tanzuna and 'Team 8'. They seemed to be waiting for him and Kakashi. "Baka! You're late!" Naruto shrugged. "It's not my fault that I'm the only one to realize that Kakashi would take his sweet time arriving." Everyone present that knew Kakashi, couldn't help but agree with his reasonings. Naruto looked towards the female Jonin present. "Did my teammates already introduce themselves?" The woman shook her head. "They know each other from the academy." "Well in that case," the boy extended his hand, "Uzumaki Naruto." The woman smiled at the boy's manners. She grasped his hand. "Yuhi Kurenai. So you're the boy the whole village has been gossiping about for the past month?" Naruto shrugged. "People like to talk about me for some reason. I guess I'm one of the popular kids." The woman smiled before gesturing towards her team. Silently telling them to introduce themselves. The first one to step forward was a pale boy with brown hair. A trench coat covered his body while shades covered his eyes. "Aburame Shino. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-sama." Naruto's nose wrinkled. "No need for the honorific. Just Naruto will do." The next person to step up was a a boy with a pup on his head. He wore black sweat pants and a fur coat that match the color of the pants. "Inuzuka Kiba, and this here," he gestured towards the pup, "is Akamaru." Akamaru sniffed the air and let out a whimper, shying away from the boy. Kiba immediately began to fuss over his companion. The last person who presented herself felt oddly recognizable. Her blueish violet hair was short. Bangs slightly covered her face and two sets of bangs branches off and touched her cheeks. Her eyes were pale, not pale like milk. Pale as in the color of a full moon. She wore a fur coat that seemed to cover her and the rest of her figure. "Hyuga Hinata." There was something that Naruto caught on to the way she spoke. She sounded as if she was forced to talk prim and proper. But what really caught his attention was her name.

 _'Hinata. Where do I know that name? I know she's a clan heir but that's basic knowledge...'_

"Oh you're the Hyuga clan heir." Naruto decided that was the best thing to say at the moment. Hinata nodded.

"That is correct Naruto-sama."

Again Naruto's noss wrinkled.

"No need for the honorific."

Hinata gave the boy a confused look."But you're the head of a clan?"

Naruto let out a smile. "Yeah but I don't like the honorific. Besides," His smile turned into a grin, "if we're going by status here then I should be allowed to call you Hinata- _hime_ , right?"

Hinata was caught off by the way the blonde said her name and title. Her barrier dropped. A blush was seen on her face as she tried to hide in her coat. Naruto grinned.

"So is it okay to just call me Naruto."

The girl, nodded her social barriers was still trying to recover.

Naruto gave out a sly smile. "Good to know, _hime_."

Hinata's blush slightly increased. As she tried to look anywhere but at the boy.

Kurenai gave a small smile at the way Hinata interacted with Naruto. It was adorable.

Naruto would have continued his flirting with the girl if he didn't sense his sensei approaching them. "Sorry I'm late, the Hokage wanted me to help him file some paper work."

"LIAR" Kakashi waved of Sakura's accusation.

"Well were all here shall we get going." Everyone nodded.

* * *

Naruto was still having fun with Hinata. He manage to begin to start a conversation with the girl. But, every time he talked to her, he would add in the _hime_ honorific, something that always got the girl to blush a bit. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

 _'It hasn't been this fun messing with a girl since I was in Takigakure'_ _(There will be a flashback later during the mission about Naruto and Fuu and for the record Fuu is the mysterious girl)_

Naruto began to reminisce about when he was in Taki. He met a girl there named Fuu. It didn't take long for him to notice the glares the girl had received, later on be was given information about the girl containing the Nanabi.

Naturally, the two began to find solace in each others comfort. That didn't last though a couple months later Itachi had said that they were leaving. Naruto refused, he had finally found someone who shared his burden and he didn't want to abandon her.

Itachi forcefully made the boy leave the village, of course Naruto began to forgive his 'Nii-san'. But, he wasn't even able to say goodbye to the girl.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he sensed two chakra signatures up ahead.

Kakashi and Kurenai seemed to notice this as well but they kept idely chit chatting for some reason. The moment the two stepped in the puddle, chains wrapped around them. "That's two."

A gruff voice said. The chains were pulled and the two Jonin seemed to be ripped a part shocking almost everyone. Naruto slightly turned his head to were his sensed where the two had substituted. He felt there eyes on them. He turned his attention pack towards the two Shinobi that had appeared in front of them. 'The Demon Brothers' they claimed they were. Naruto instantly recognized their title from a bingo book he had. There was a decent bounty on the two, not a decent enough one to gain his recognition but it was decent

. "Hinata can you use your byakugan two make sure there aren't anyone else. Hinata nodded at Naruto's request. She searched for moment. "No, they're aren't any others besides these two." Naruto nodded. He looked at the Aburame heir.

"Shino can you use your bugs to surround Tanzuna. Y'know make sure he's not gonna get hurt." He nodded insects silently moving around the two. Naruto looked towards Sasuke to, see that he and Kiba were engaging the nuke nin in combat.

 _'I guess they already knew our part in my plan.'_

Naruto pulled a kunai from his pouch as he joined his team members in the fight. He used the kunai to block a weapon the nuke nin threw towards him. Naruto immediately had to jump away as Sasuke breathed out a fireball. The Demon brothers did the same.

Kiba glared at the Uchiha. "The hell you bastard! You almost singed Akamaru."

Sasuke shrugged as he rush to one of the attackers. "Not my fault he almost got caught in the attack."

Naruto snorted. _'Ass'_

Naruto ducked under a kick a slashed his kunai across his opponents thigh. The man let out a grunt as he swung his weapon towards Naruto. Naruto leaped away from the blade but he wasn't able to stop himself from getting a scratch. Naruto instantly felt something.

"NO ONE TOUCH THE BLADES THEY'RE POISONED!" All the genins eyes nodded while Hinata look at Naruto worried. She saw him get cut with the blade.

 _'Kurama can you do something about the poison.'_

 ** _'Why can't you did it with your chakra?'_**

Naruto groaned as he fought back against the nuke nin. Now was not the time for this. _'Because I'm currently fighting for my life and I don't want to distract myself.'_

The fox nodded at the boy's reasoning for all the skills he had, multitasking was something Naruto was the best at. Naruto instantly felt the poison being dispelled. He silently thanked the biju.

One of the Demon brothers threw a fist at the boy. Naruto smirked. That was all he needed. Dodging the fist and grabbing the arm, Naruto immediately began to siphon away the mans chakra. The nuke nin let his gaurd down as pain surged through him. Taking the opening, Naruto delivered a round-house kick to the male's temple nocking him out of the tree and out of consciousness. Naruto looked over to Sasuke and Kiba putting down the other nin. Hinata silently sprinted to the blonde.

"Naruto are you okay!?"

Everyone looked at the two trying to piece together their conversation.

"Hinata, I'm fine."

Hinata shook her head. "I saw the _poison_ "

Naruto was thankful she said the last part in a hushed tone, otherwise he have questions to answer. Naruto gave the girl a warm smile and gestured to his arm showing her that the cut had completely healed."Hinata I'm fine see."

Hinata stared at the boy in awe. She was about to question what had occurred but Naruto put a finger to his lips.

"It's a secret."

* * *

\- "Good work everyone." Kurenai stated. They had long revealed their ruse towards the seven. "Now," Kakashi stated. " all that's left is to interrogate our captives."

Naruto excitedly raised his hand.

"Oooh Sensei can I interograte them?"

The two Jonin looked at the boy oddly. "Naruto do you know what we mean by _interrogate_?" Naruto vigorously nodded.

"Yeah I know what to do."

A sweat drop formed on Kakashi's head. _'Well Hokage-sama did say he was over qualified for a genin. May as well see what the kids got when it come to interrogation.'_

Kakashi gave the boy an eye smile. "Sure Naruto, go on ahead."

Naruto smiled before he went hopped towards the tied up nuke nins.

They were silent. It was obvious that they were putting up the whole 'tough guy act'.

"Gozu and Meizu, right?" the two looked at Naruto wondering how someone so young knew of them. Naruto smirked at them. "I read about you guys from the bingo book."

The two stayed silent. Naruto shrugged. Their silence didn't matter to him. They were gonna sing like Canaries in a few minutes.

 _"So_ are you two gonna talk?" The one who Naruto guessed as Meizu was chuckling, "You're brain are made of shit if you think we're talking."

Naruto humphed before his hand grasped Meizu's neck. Instantly Meizu began to let loose a whole of pain.

Gozu glared at the teen," What are you doing to him?"

Naruto hummed tuning the man out before he finally released his hand from Meizu. Said nin was now wheezing trying his best to regain his breath, his head was thumping as if he just got an aneurysm. Naruto slowly backpedaled a few feet feet as he smiled at the two politely. "So are you think gonna talk?"

"Go to hell" was their reply.

Naruto sighed at that remark. "Been there done that."

Naruto slightly twisted his hand, both 'Demon Brothers' began to cough out blood. The two seemed to be unable to stop vomiting.

"What are you doing to us?!" That was the only thing Gozu could say before more blood spewed from his mouth.

"I'm making you puke blood."

Naruto twisted his hand a little more the previous effects were intensified. "This can all stop if you just talk" the boy idely chirped. This went on for three minutes.

Naruto let out a playful sigh. "Wow you guys are hard to break." From what everyone saw the two brother looked as they they'd been vomiting nonstop. Naruto taped his chin thoughtfully.

Some of Meizu's chakra was still in his system, he could try to break them. Naruto smiled.

"Final chance you guys feel like singing?" The two remained silent, as they continued to try and catch their breath.

Naruto shrugged. "Your funeral." Naruto twisted his wrist. Everyone gaped at what had happened. One of Gozu's legs twisted to a painful angle. A large snap could be heard when the bone couldn't bend anymore. Meizu, seeing his brother in agony finally gave into Naruto's demand.

"THE BRIDGE BUILDER! WE WERE SENT TO KILL THE BRIDGE BUILDER."

Naruto turned towards Tanzuna, the man flinched at the way the blonde looked at him.

Naruto gave Tanzuna a smile before he turned towards the weary nuke nins. "Well you two have been incredibly helpful." Naruto flicked his wrist one more.

A snap was heard as both nins necks snapped.

Naruto turned towards everyone they looked at the blonde in horror and awe.

Hinata looked at the boy state. "Naruto you're sweating." The blonde nodded, ignoring the looks he got from everyone else. "Yeah I guess I over did it a bit, but I'm okay." Kakashi and Kurenai looked at the boy. They both shivered thinking one thing.

 _'Anko would love to meet him.'_

Sakura was currently in the bushes with Kiba and his companion, all of them were loosing their lunches.

And although Shino looked stoic, if you looked closer he was exceedingly pale. Sasuke stared at the boy in awe and jealousy. "Dobe those techniques you know-"

"Are currently not or concern Sasuke." Kakashi interrupted the Uchiha. "I'm sure Naruto will answer or questions later."

Naruto snorted.

' _Like hell I will.'_

Kakashi turned his eyes towards Tanzuna. "Well Tanzuna do you wish to tell us the real reason of your hiring us?" Kakashi gestured to the blonde. "Or do you want to be interrogated by Naruto?"

It didn't take long for the drunk to sing.

* * *

Naruto thanked the heavens when the drunk finally told everyone the truth. The sob story was leaving the teen bored out of his mind. "Well it seems as if we have two choices, we go back to the village, or we continue."

Naruto's interest were raised hearing this. "I vote we continue."

Everyone stared at the boy. After Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru had finished vomiting, they had been filled in on the story.

"What are you crazy. A mob boss is trying kill Tanzuna! And by extension us!" Naruto shrugged of Sakura's answer.

"Well we came here for a harder mission and that's just what we got. Besides, I'm sure with two Jonin here we'll be fine." Naruto flashed the two a smile, it was obvious that he was playing on their ego's.

The two seemed to have a silent conversation before they turned towards everyone else. "Do you guys feel the same way."

Sasuke nodded. He didn't want to feel out-shined by the blonde. Plus, if they were in close quarters for a month, then he'd be able to demand more answers from the boy about the jutsu he used.

Seeing Sasuke nod, Sakura instantly nodded.

Kiba and Akamaru nodded. They both agreed with Naruto's reasoning, plus it would give the pair time to get back at Sasuke for almost burning Akamaru.

Shino nodded, seeing as he was already out voted.

Everyone turned towards Hinata, waiting for her answer. On one hand, their senseis' were right. This was way above what they were initially going to be paid. And she was positive that this mission would become more dangerous as time went on.

She remembered what her father had told her before she left.

* * *

 _"Hinata when you walk out the village, do not bring shame upon this clan. As clan heir you represent us. Nor will you fail the mission, that would come back to this family, and we would be considered a disgrace."_

 _Hinata nodded at her fathers words. After all, honor and grace was everything to her family and clan._ _They had showed her that when they beat the words into her skull every time she did something disgraceful._

 _"Hai Tou-sama"_

* * *

 _'Do not fail the mission.'_

Hinata wasn't allowed to fail this mission. Her family would ridicule her for months. There was another reason Hinata would agree to go forward into the mission. For some odd reason she wanted to see the blonde boy in action again, the way he interrogated those nuke nins showed power and strength.

Hinata finally voiced her thoughts.

"Sensei, I believe we should continue on with the mission. The drunk shot all the Shinobi a grateful look.

Kurenai sent Tanzuna a scowl. "From this moment this is am A-rank mission, and we expect _A-rank_ payment." The drunk nodded, the tone he was given told him that there wasn't room for an argument. -

* * *

Naruto let out a whistle as he looked at the bridge. "Wow I guess you weren't lying when you said you were one of the best bridge builders of all time."

Tanzuna swelled his chest with pride. "Told you so, brat."

A small russel was heard in the bushes. On instinct Kiba flung a kunai at the bush.

Sakura let out a shreek when a bunny hoped out the bush. The pinkette rushed to the bunny and brought it back to the group. "Baka, you almost killed a rabbit."

Naruto looked at the rabbit's coat.

 _'Its white.'_

Naruto looked towards the group. "Senseis, the coat." Everyone noticed what the blonde was talking about.

Sasuke mussed. "It's white."

Kakashi nodded at what his two students were implying. "The rabbit was raised indoors."

Hinata looked at the two and added her input. "The Shinobi in the bush may have used it as a substitution."

Naruto nodded and playfully winked at Hinata, as if the task at hand wasn't important. "Good point hime."

A slight blush came to Hinata's face, but she kept her mind on the task.

A laugh was heard, mist began to fill in the area. "It's nice to know my opponents are sharp."

Soon it became hard to see if the mist.

"Hinata-chan, can you use your Dojutsu to see through the mist?" Hinata tried to as requested by her sensei. She shook her head in dismay a few moments later.

"It's no good sensei, the mist seems to be converted in chakra." Kurenai let out a curse.

"Everyone stay close to Tanzuna."

Everyone did as they were ordered. It was dead silent. Hinata look a bit deterred. Naruto nudged the female Hyuga he gave her a smile. "Hime relax."

Kurenai nodded at what the boy was saying. "Naruto's right, we won't let anything bad happen to you."

Hinata looked doubtful. Naruto gave the girl another nudge. "Hinata," the way the blonde sternly said her name quickly be gained the girls attention. Naruto stepped closer to her. "Nothing bad's gonna happen to you, k?"

Hearing the confidence Naruto had help steel her nerves. "Hai, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at the girl one more time before he cautiously looked around him. A slight swish was heard through the air. Kakashi instantly knew what that was.

"EVERYONE DOWN."

Listening to the Jonins order everyone ducked as a large broadsword swung through the mist. The blade had missed them all, but the force behind it had cleaved a nearby tree in two. The blade disappeared into mist before anyone could gain a look at it again.

Another laugh was heard in the mist. "Good reflexes."

Naruto formed a shadow clone sign. "Um Naruto I don't see how a clone will help us." Naruto shrugged of Kiba's remark. A smirk appeared on his face.

 **"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** Kakashi and Kurenai's eyes widened when they heard the declaration of the technique.

A huge puff of smoke covered the area everyone was in before they saw what had happened. Dozen of _bunshins_ surrounded the group.

The _bunshins_ waisted no time in running recklessly into the mist. Silence was heard. Naruto did nothing until he suddenly twitched. Quickly reaching into his pouch, Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai bomb a threw it at a random area. A clang was heard them an explosion. The light of the fire was seen through the mist. A voice rang through the mist."Damn. Brat's got skill. Naruto smirked.

 _'Looks like the scroll was telling the truth. Bunshin jutsus allow you to gain memories from the clone.'_

"Ya know it's customary to know your enemy before you fight." The laugh from the mist grew louder. "You have the galls to tell me that? Your funeral brat." Sakura, Kiba, and SasukeSasuke sent a glare at the blonde for gaining the assassins attention. The mist began to thin out and everyone saw who they were up against.

"Zabuza Momochi..."Kakashi stated.

"'The Demon of the Mist.'"the other Jonin finished.

Zabuza let out a smirk. "I see my reputations precedes me."

Naruto grinned. _'Now this is what I call a challenge.'_

Kakashi and Kurenai stepped forward. "Everyone get behind us and stay with Tanzuna." Zabuza began to release killing intent. Everyone began to feel the pressure he was given off. Naruto and the other Jonin were the only ones who were okay.

Naruto turned to see Hinata shivering and spacing out like everyone else. The blonde moved closer and nudged her, knocking her out of her state of mine. "Remember what I promised?"

The girl nodded before she tried to steel her nerves. Kakashi and Kurenai began to engage the Shinobi. Zabuza created a clone to deal with the female while he faced off with Kakashi.

* * *

I'm just gonna skip this part of the fight scene I don't see any point in including it there's no spin on it whatsoever.

By the way if had Tayuya or Anko join the pairings would anyone object?

Odds are I won't add them. But I'm curious to hear everyone's input. By the way to a question a lot of people usually ask. Naruto's has the fox summoning contract later on.

And yeah Naruto's gonna be in the bingo book. I'll do a flashback about how it happened and whatnot.

If anyone can guess where I got the Siphoning idea, than they get shout outs.


End file.
